The Coldest Blood
by HisDelusionalLover
Summary: What makes a vampire? Instinct and imperfection.


The Coldest Blood

A/N: Hello! So, I wanted to try something like this for a while, now. And after much pacing back and forth, I finally came up with this. Hope you like it!

Reviews are very much welcomed. Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Elena emerges from the bathroom after taking a relaxing bath. She sits down on the edge of the bed as she pats her damp hair and tries to sense him out in the house.

Nope. Nothing.

Well, that's weird… Isn't he home? He certainly didn't tell her anything about him going out.

She contemplates about calling him. She holds the cell eagerly at her ear as it rings. But no answer whatsoever. That's when she realizes that she can faintly hear the ring tone of his phone coming from somewhere. She turns around and curiously moves toward the bedroom window. Sliding the curtain a few inches, she sees him. And someone else, too.

She huffs with frustration. Striding towards the door, Elena reaches the main door of the house in no time, and abrasively opens it, revealing him, and his scantily clad companion.

"Damon." her voice is scratchy and her mood matches it perfectly. She tries to look behind his shoulder to get a better view of the girl. Damon steps aside to help her to criticize their guest.

Elena looks at the girl before her. She is not more than twenty-three, her revealing top and mini skirt making Elena equally disgusted and jealous. She smells like cheap alcohol and excessive amount of cologne. Elena scrunches up her nose snootily.

Damon chuckles lightly at her. Elena spins around to look at him with a heated glare.

"No one has seen us." he assures her, as if reading her mind.

She says nothing as she turns back inside the house. She steps into the parlor and sits on the couch, hands crossing around her middle.

Damon looks at her for a moment from the doorstep. Then he reaches for the girl behind him and drags her along with him in the house.

Damon takes the girl into the parlor. Then he moves to get a drink from the cart, leaving the apparent mute woman standing under Elena's blazing eyes.

After filling two glasses, he grabs them and walks towards the sofa. He offers Elena one of the drinks which she snatches from him before sitting beside her.

They both quietly appraise the emotionless woman standing before them. After Damon finishes his drink, he puts the glass on the table and stands up.

"Will you do the honor?" He asks evenly.

Elena only looks up at him. The fire in her eyes is still visible.

Damon shrugs. He walks towards the girl and stands before her casually, reaching a hand to slid aside the hair from her throat－revealing her skin for him. He shifts, so that now he is behind the girl and directly facing Elena. He smiles at Elena before diving for a bite.

Elena gasps at the intrusion. As she watches the scene in front of her, mesmerized. The girl's mouth hanging agape, eyes wide and frantic. But she can't move away even as Damon is only holding her in a light embrace.

Elena regards Damon as he sucks the life source out of his prey. His eyes are closed, he seemed not to give a care for the world at this moment. Elena has seen this expression on his face so many times before. He is in heaven. Or as close as he could possibly be.

She looks at him with sheer awe. Then he opens his eyes, staring at her. As if he already knew she was devouring him with her hazy eyes. He smirks at her with his bloody lips and slowly beacons her to come closer.

Elena follows his instruction without any objection.

As she gets closer to the girl, her nose flares as she inhales the coppery smell in the air. She has learned to keep the vampire in her in check. But now, when that delicious aroma teases her nose with no danger around, she lets go completely.

She sinks her fangs into the other side of the girl's neck, the one Damon kept for her. Elena moans as the silky substance hits her taste buds. It feels so smooth, she could do this forever.

Elena feels Damon's hand sneak around her head as he ducks his head again and repeats his previous action, smoothly drinking from their mortal source. Elena feels addicted, she presses herself into the girl as she feels Damon tugging her closer. She grabs his neck around the girl and tugs at him with equal need. The girl is nothing but a flimsy barrier between them.

Elena feels the flow running thinner into her mouth with each pull from their victim's neck. But she can't bring herself to care. So she continues.

But then, she feels Damon's hand moving away from her head. And instead of pulling her, he is pushing her back now.

"Elena." his warning is clear in his voice.

The rational part of her brain is strong enough to make her halt at the task. She takes a step back, moving away from the girl.

The girl slumps on the ground with a soft thud.

Elena looks at Damon, who is also standing a few steps away－looking at her with hooded eyes. Elena licks her lips before moving around the body to meet him with a heated kiss.

Damon hums in approval. He grabs her towards him snugly and snakes his hand into her hair, entering her mouth with his warm tongue. Elena moans out as the remaining blood in his mouth greets her taste buds again. She feels happily lost in his kiss. But this isn't enough. She needs more.

So she pushes him backwards. Damon barely finds the leather under his ass as he ungracefully falls back with Elena in his arms. But neither seems to give a care.

Elena starts to undo the buttons on his shirt, still keeping her mouth connected with his. But as she does so, Damon abruptly grabs her hand and moves back slightly. Elena frowns at him, frustrated.

Damon jerks his chin behind her shoulder. Elena glances behind her. When she turns back, Damon pecks on her lip hard, "later".

Disgruntled, Elena stands up from Damon's lap and walks to sit on the couch she had vacated before.

She watches intently as he pulls the unconscious woman up and throws her on his shoulder. He moves towards the way he came with the girl before turning to Elena and tilting his head slightly. She silently gets up, grabs her jacket from the table and follows him.

They get into his car. Damon drives in silence, but after a while it starts to make Elena itchy. She decides she can't bear the white noise anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She sounds obstinate.

Damon smirks, never taking his eyes away from the road.

"It wasn't like I planned this all the way from before. I was on my way to the hospital and this sweet lady was standing on the side of the road to aid my need. Also, because you were sleeping. And you look heavenly when you sleep." he added the last sentence before giving her a sly wink.

Elena rolled her eyes. But said nothing more.

After a while, they finally reached their destination. Elena got out of the car first. She looked around at the surroundings.

"This is where you found her?"

"Hmm," Damon mumbles as he pulls the unconscious woman out of the car.

He starts to pull back his sleeve by raising his hand in the air while he holds the girl with the other.

Elena watches them quietly. Then just as his fangs come out to pierce the skin of his hand, she stops him.

"Wait,"

Damon seems a bit annoyed. Elena ignores his look as she strides towards him .

"This time I want to do it."

Damon quirks an eyebrow at her demand. But sifts so he is holding the girl by her shoulders as the back of her head lolls back on his chest. He nods his own a little to let Elena know he is ready.

Elena takes a deep, unnecessary breath. Old habits die hard, she muses. Then slowly comes forward. She reaches her hand towards the girl's cheek and slaps her. With just enough force to make her alert of the situation.

The young woman opens her eyes after a few short blinks. Then she turns her head in a slow movement, not quite understanding why she is here, in the wood. But when she turns her head to the back and sees Damon's cold eyes looking at her from above, she instantly becomes aware of the danger. She forces her body to get away from his firm hold, but is unable to do so. All the time not even acknowledging Elena's presence.

Elena gently slides her hand to the girl's wounded neck. That makes the girl to whimper out in pain and she looks at Elena finally.

Elena callously holds either side of the shocked girl's neck with her both hands, and she forces the ashen girl to look straight at Elena's eyes.

"You will remember everything, now."

As soon as the woman snaps out of the compulsion, her eyes become wide. And just as she opens her mouth to let out a plea, Elena twists her neck with a flick of her wrist and the girl slumps onto Damon's chest again.

Elena looks at Damon with a little smirk on her face.

"Next times take me with you when you go hunting." she walks back to the car to grab the axe from the trunk.

A small smile plays along Damon's mouth. She has become just like him. A perfect match made in hell.


End file.
